Against All Odds
by Trunks's Hunny
Summary: This story is set on vegeta-sei. Trunks falls in love with pan, trunks being a prince and pan a servant. (the winner for all those who voted)
1. Default Chapter

hey ya'll  
This my first fan fic ever so be nice. Let me know what you think.  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything  
  
Against All Odds  
  
Chapter 1 : Goodbye darling Pan  
  
"Father, please" the prince whined. His lavender hair in his face. The prince and the   
king where in the throne room with girls lined up that would be suitable for his mate. "Father   
I don't want to do this anymore, you know it and I know it that all the girl in here are weak,   
immature, and maybe even whores" the prince complained.   
  
"shut up boy, your turning 21 in 3 months and you know well enough you must find a mate by then,  
now tell me, how else do you propose we should do this" King Vegeta snaped.  
  
Vegeta and Trunks both looked up at the girls. Vegeta knew his son was right, none of them were  
suitable for his son. Even though most of them came from first class saiyans, they were either  
weak, or immature, and he hell didn't want his son to be mates with a whore.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
In front of the palace gates stood a girl with her mother. "I'm so sorry hunny, I never ment  
for this to happen, I thought I would be able to repay the debts in time, I'm so sorry it had  
to come to this" her mothered told her as she wept.  
  
:: Flash Back::  
The 18 year old girl stood there as she watched the royal guards entered her house followed by  
the King. At first she did not know what was going on, "pan whose at the door sweety" her   
mother called from the kitchen. As her mother came to see what was going on she stopped in  
shocked. "K..king Vegeta, to what do we owe this great honor" she said as she bowed.   
  
" Get up" he told her, "you still remember our arrangement, your husband Gohan. I have come for  
him, he must be informed I must speak with him immediatly." he told Videl. Videl motioned Pan  
to go get her father who was working on the farm. She still did not know what this was about,  
for only they were a simple family who only owned a farm and a vegetable shop.  
  
"Father, the King is here to see you" she told Gohan. "Pan, are you sure. I mean your not   
joking with me" he looked in his daughters eyes with fear along with a great deal of sadness.  
"of course not father, and can you please tell me what is going on. Mother looked as if she   
was going to cry." And with that he said "I must go and attend to the king, all will be  
explained, but please I need you to run away, don't come back for another week. Panny I'm so   
sorry but please, I need you to leave." he handed her money and beckoned her to leave. "father  
please, I don't understand". He took her hand and said "remember your mother and I will always  
love you". He kissed her on the fore head and flew off before she could say a word.  
  
::Flash Forward::  
  
"Mother it is not your fault, please don't cry, at least I'll be safe and have a roof over my   
head". Pan hugged her mother tightly for this would be the last time till she would see her   
family in ten years  
  
" Pan remember we always love you". Videl stood alone as she watched her only child disappear   
into the castle.  
  
"you must be pan" the short plumped woman asked. "I'll show you to your room than you can start  
your work, I'll ask one of the girls to show around first." Pan followed her into a small room  
with one bed under a window and a small bedside table.   
  
"Your chore for today is to attend to the throne room and help the girls get ready to meet with  
the prince" she ordered her "I'll take you up there myself, since there is no material left  
till monday morning you will have to wear your own cloths till then". Pan nodded showing she  
understood.  
  
They reached the room and was told to attend to what any of the girls wanted, but the girl  
that was to announce their entry suddenly gotten sick. Pan was the one that would have to  
do that now since she was the only one that could fit in the dress. It was a lilac colour  
that was held up by to spagetti straps that tied behind her neck. It fit nicely around her  
middle section and flowed out beautifully from her waist, the dress just stopped to where  
it was about to touch the floor.  
  
"You will enter last, after all the girls and read what is on the cards to the prince, you will  
state their name and move on".  
  
"Everyone has to be nicely dressed before they are aloud to see any of the royal family members"  
the woman told Pan.  
  
The Prince and King were waiting patiently for the next round of girls. The door opened and  
there stood the most beautiful girl Trunks had ever seen. Every curve on her body was perfect,  
her skin looked so soft to touch, she seemed so fragile but you could see her well toned body  
from all the training she did.  
  
He watched her as she walked to the other side of the room. There eyes made contact and both   
of them blushed.  
  
"Dad, I've made my decision" Trunks said without taking his eyes of her.  
  
That was the first chapter, what you guys think? PLEASE REVIEW.   
Chapter 2 soon coming  
  
Hershey Kisses  
lil_butta_fly@hotmail.com  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	2. Who is this mysterious girl

Chapter 2 : Who is this mysterious girl?  
  
The prince watched the girl walk in as he could tell she was nervous. "King vegeta, Prince   
Trunks" the girl spoke with the most soothing beautiful voice he had ever heard. "May I   
introduce the daughter of a first class saiyan, krillen's daughter Marron".  
  
He watched a girl walk into the room, she was groomed and kind of too much of a girl for him.  
But he knew that his mother would definately think she was mate material. On the other hand  
his father, just like him, thought that the girl was weak and would not be suitable at all.  
  
"Father, I have told you I have made my descision" he whispered to make sure none of the girls  
could hear. "You possible can't think your going to marry that lady Marron, isn't it obvious  
she's weak". Vegeta shouted.  
  
"How dare you" Marron shouted. She closed her hands into a fist and started to scream, a yellow  
light started to form around her as they watched her turn super saiyan. She was strong, only a  
little power less than super saiyan 2.  
  
Vegeta and Trunks stared in amazement, this girl decieved them, she was by the most strongest  
girl they have seen so far. "Marron, right. If you can get acquainted with my son before his  
21st birthday, I'll give you my blessing." Vegeta smirked.  
  
Marron powered down and was back in normal form. "I knew would see things my way" and with that  
she left the room.   
  
"come back here, no one speaks to the king like that" his royal advisor said. He was about  
to stand up when vegeta stopped him and said "let her go, and inform the other girls we won't  
be seeing anyone anymore"  
  
Trunks thought it was so unfair, he's father already chose his bride and new he could do   
nothing about it. He watched the girl as she slowley walked out of the room. Before she left   
she turned to face the prince, they blushed and gave a little smile as they new that would be   
last they would be able to see each other.  
  
It was strickley forbidden for him to be in contact with even a servant. His father believed  
it was highly unappropriate.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Friday Morning~  
  
Pan stood in her new room, deciding what to wear. She had nothing suitable that was for   
working since her, mother decided if she was going to live in the palace she might aswell dress  
nice. All her clothes, were clothes that first class saiyan's would wear. She the finally   
decided to where her training clothes, a red tank top and white track suit pants, with her  
orange bandana.  
  
::Flashback::  
  
Pan wathced her father fly off. 'Why is he doing this?' she thought to her self. If her father   
was in trouble she couldn't abandon him. She took off and flew home.  
  
Gohan arrived to see Videl run up to him and started to cry. "Gohan" Gohan looked up to see who  
the voice belonged too "are little arangement remember". " King Vegeta, I'm sorry but our   
daughter has run away". he informed him. "she came to tell me you were here and I told her   
everything..."  
  
"told me what father" everyone went silent and wathced Pan walk into the room. Vegeta smirked,  
"lying to me gohan, you know the punishment, death, but I'll reconsider since your father save  
my life....once". "please vegeta" gohan pleaded " she's still young, she just turned 18,   
please......don't, do this".  
  
::Flash Forward::  
  
Pans thoughts were interupted when the short plumed lady entered. They need your attendence in  
the hyperbolic chamber. It says here your good at mechanical work. The gravity is stuck on  
400x normal gravity.....would you be able to handle it".   
"Whats to handle?" she responded.  
"Well, it has to be fixed from the inside. Usually only super sayian 2 are able to normally   
move at that gravity level....are you sure your up to it?"   
"Perfect with me".   
"Great, you can start now before the Prince comes to train, he starts at nine, it's seven right  
now so it should give you 2 hours"  
  
Pan followed the lady to hyperbolic chamber and stepped in. the lady closed the door and said  
"I'll make sure no one disturbs you" she smiled and left. Pan could feel herself being  
pulled down, she made sure that no one was around and turned super saiyan 2.  
  
Only the queen and their daughter, bra, was that strong. It was passed as a law that no one was  
able to become stronger than the royal family, but then again no one could come close to their  
power.  
  
Pan started working and was done by 7:30. "well I'll have the whole place to myself, I should  
continue my training, I've worked this hard to get this far". She looked around and made sure  
no one was insight and started to train. Her warm ups were sit ups and push ups, she then  
put the gravity higher to 450 and pretended to fight an imagernary person.  
  
Just then she felt the gravity slow down and the door open. "Prince Trunks" is all she could   
manage to say. He walked up to her "your very strong, only my mother and sister can reach  
super saiyan 2 in all the females I know". Pan just realised she was still in ssj2 form, she  
was lucky, it was hard to recongise a female fighter if they were in ssj2 form.  
  
"I'm sorry you highness, I'll leave now, and allow you to train" she walked passed him but he  
caught her wrist. "Please stay, I'm never allowed to train with anyone and it is no fun, it  
would be my pleasure if you would stay, I take full responsibility of you" He smiled and   
realised he was holding her hand. He let go and started to blush.  
  
"I haven't seen you around here before, what did you say your name was?"  
"I'm sorry your highness but I have other things to attend to."  
She ran out of the room before he could say anything.  
  
The prince thought to himself about the girl. She's so beautiful, she seems so familiar. His   
thoughts started to wonder and found he couldn't stop thinking about the servant girl that he   
saw in the throne room. How he wished he could have talked to her, hold her. She too was also   
beautiful, only if there was a way.  
  
Pan ran too her room and powered down to normal form. "oh my god,what was I thinking, the king  
would have me killed if he found out I could turn ssj2." She quickly changed into new cloths   
in case the prince might recongise her.  
"Pan" her boss called "your needed in the kitchen, and good job on fixing the gravity, the   
prince has been asking about a girl that turned ssj2 form, have you seen anyone?"   
"no madam, I left by eight and no one was in there". Pan lied, she knew she had to.  
  
Pan arrived in the kitchen and put the waitress uniform on. Black pants with a white tank top.  
She stood in the line with 5 other girls. Each been handed a plate and was to serve the family.  
Pan not knowing what to do followed the other girls.  
  
She walked in the room holding the royal families lunch. All she had to do was to stop and   
allow them to take what was serving.  
  
Trunks lost in thought looked up to the smell of food. He was playing with the cutlery. 'oh my   
god' he thought she's here. She walked up next to him and held the food of platter before his   
face.  
He looked in her eyes, there was something familiar about them. "have we met before". Everyone  
stopped what they were doing and now were staring at Trunks and Pan.   
  
Pan looked around and started to blush, they were all looking at her. She looked at the Prince  
and realised his eyes never left her face. He repeated his question. "No, this is the first   
time I've worked in the palace".  
  
There was a akward silence and vegeta told everyone to carry on. She was about to move but then  
he said "yes we have" , again everyone stopped what they were doing. Vegeta and trunks could   
feel Pan's ki rising. 'Why is she so nervous' the king wondered.  
  
"My prince," she started "I believe you saw me in the throne room, introducing the girls". She  
stopped talking and realised the prince's ki was rising, they looked at each other again, and  
started to blush.  
  
'Oh my god, could my son be falling for a servant, it can't be possible, both their ki's are   
rising, no.' King vegeta thought to himself.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
After lunch, Trunks went looking for the mysterious girl, the one he, met in the gravity room.  
"Where could she be" he asked himself. He walked towards the servants quarter, he didn't know  
why, but he thought he could find some answers there.  
  
"His the prince, I can't be falling for him" she spoke as she did some training. She was   
assigned the rest of the day off, orders from vegeta to make sure his son and her won't come  
in contact again. She felt another ki and looked in the direction it was coming from. She saw   
the prince walk in the garden, where she was training.  
  
"hey you there" the Prince called. He saw her turn around and it was her, the one in the   
gravity room.  
  
"oh no, his here" she said under her breath. "I have to try and get away"  
  
"Trunks" he heard his mother call and looked up to see where she was. "Your father want's to   
talk to you". "Alright, mother I'll be there in a minute"  
  
He turned back to where the girl was standing, but realised she had gone.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
so what ya'll think of that chapter. I know it's kind of 'ever after' but I love that movie.  
  
Next chapeter should be posted tomorrow. ok  
  
Thanx for reading.  
  
Hershey Kisses  
lil_butta_fly@hotmail.com  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
